CSAball
USAball Ku Klux Klanball White supremacy |ended = 06/11/1865 |image = File:Confederates.png|1861-1863 Confed.png|1863-1865 Images (1).jpg|1865 |caption = Look away, away, away Dixie land! |government = Confederal Presidential non-partisan Rebublic (Federal Democratic Republic) |personality = Patriotic, Redneck, Racist, Conservative, |language = English |type = Seperatist |capital = Montgomeryball (until 1861) Richmondball (from 1861) |religion = Christianity |friends = Naziball 3ball (mostly) Franceball First Mexican Empireball Fellow Slave Owner Son Daughter Wife Traid'n Pardner |enemies = USAball 8ball Philippinesball (for copying our names like that school of yours) Flag Stealer [[West Virginiaball|'TRAITOR']] [[Free and Independent State of Scottball|'SECOND TRAITOR']] [[Nevadaball|'THIRD TRAITOR']] [[Scott Countyball|'FOURTH TRAITOR']] |likes = Cotton farms �� guns slavery states rights The Birth of A Nation White supremacy Cousins (a little to much) |hates = Federalized government, Yankees, 8ball , Modern Southerners who fly the Confederate Flag just for the sake of "Heritage" and not really because they are racist. |predecessor = Thirteen Coloniesball |intospace = no |bork = Dixie Dixie,Cotton Cotton |status = Dissolved and back into USAball clay |notes = Won in a alternative universe, but got anschluss later (http://turtledove.wikia.com/wiki/Southern_Victory) |reality = Confederate States of America }} CSAball}} The Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S, usually shortened to CSAball) commonly referred to as the Confederacy, was an unrecognized country in North America that existed from 1861 to 1865. The Confederacy was originally formed by seven secessionist slave-holding states— South Carolinaball, Mississippiball, Floridaball, Alabamaball, Georgiaball (state), Louisianaball, and Texasball—in the Lower South region of the USAball, whose economy was heavily dependent upon agriculture, particularly cotton, and a plantation system that relied upon the labor of African-American slaves. Each state declared its secession from the United States, which became known as the Union during the ensuing civil war, following the November 1860 election of Republican candidate Abraham Lincoln to the U.S. presidency on a platform which opposed the expansion of slavery into the western territories. Before Lincoln took office in March, a new Confederate government was established in February 1861, which was considered illegal by the government of USAball. States volunteered militia units and the new government hastened to form its own Confederate States Army from scratch practically overnight. After the American Civil War began in April, four slave states of the Upper South— Virginiaball, Arkansasball, Tennesseeball, and North Carolinaball—also declared their secession and joined the Confederacy. The Confederacy later accepted Missouri and Kentucky as members, although neither officially declared secession nor were they ever largely controlled by Confederate forces; Confederate shadow governments attempted to control the two states but were later exiled from them. The government of the USAball (the Union) rejected the claims of secession and considered the Confederacy illegally founded. The War began with the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter on April 12, 1861, a Union fort in the harbor of Charleston, South Carolina. No foreign government officially recognized the Confederacy as an independent country, UKball and Franceball granted it belligerent status, which allowed Confederate agents to contract with private concerns for arms and other supplies. In early 1865, after four years of heavy fighting which led to 620,000–850,000 military deaths, all the Confederate forces surrendered and the Confederacy vanished. The war lacked a formal end; nearly all Confederate forces had been forced into surrender or deliberately disbanded by the end of 1865, by which point the dwindling manpower and resources of the Confederacy were facing overwhelming odds Most historians today follow the Northern inspired "slavery" narrative of the war, others follow the "states rights" narrative of the war. Its civil and war flags, even if controversial, are allowed all over the world. (Looking at you, Mississippi!) History Before 1860s, the Southern States of USAball had an economy based on agriculture with the common use of slavery by the rich and elite. When Abraham Lincoln proposed to abolish slavery, these states decided to secede (they actually seceded because of taxes and tariffs (on their slavery based economy)Secessionists argued that the USAball Constitution was a contract among sovereign states that could be abandoned at any time without consultation and that each state had a right to secede. After intense debates and statewide votes, seven Deep South cotton states passed secession ordinances by February 1861 (before Abraham Lincoln took office as president), while secession efforts failed in the other eight slave states. Delegates from those seven formed the CSA in February 1861, selecting Jefferson Davis as the provisional president. Unionist talk of reunion failed and Davis began raising a 100,000 man army. Initially, some secessionists may have hoped for a peaceful departure Moderates in the Confederate Constitutional Convention included a provision against importation of slaves from Africa to appeal to the Upper South. Non-slave states might join, but the radicals secured a two-thirds requirement in both houses of Congress to accept them. Seven states declared their secession from the United States before Lincoln took office on March 4, 1861. After the Confederate attack on Fort Sumter April 12, 1861, and Lincoln's subsequent call for troops on April 15, four more states declared their secession: Kentuckyball declared neutrality but after Confederate troops moved in, the state government asked for Union troops to drive them out. The splinter Confederate state government relocated to accompany western Confederate armies and never controlled the state population. By the end of the war, 90,000 Kentuckians had fought on the side of USAball, compared to 35,000 for the Confederate States. In Missouriball, a constitutional convention was approved and delegates elected by voters. The convention rejected secession 89–1 on March 19, 1861. The governor maneuvered to take control of the St. Louis Arsenal and restrict Federal movements. This led to confrontation, and in June Federal forces drove him and the General Assembly from Jefferson City. The executive committee of the constitutional convention called the members together in July. The convention declared the state offices vacant and appointed a Unionist interim state government. The exiled governor called a rump session of the former General Assembly together in Neosho and, on October 31, 1861, passed an ordinance of secession. It is still a matter of debate as to whether a quorum existed for this vote. The Confederate state government was unable to control very much Missouriball territory. It had its capital first at Neosho, then at Cassville, before being driven out of the state. For the remainder of the war, it operated as a government in exile at Texasball. Neither Kentuckyball nor Missouriball was declared in rebellion in Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation. The Confederacy recognized the pro-Confederate claimants in both Kentuckyball (December 10, 1861) and Missouriball (November 28, 1861) and laid claim to those states, granting them Congressional representation and adding two stars to the Confederate flag. Voting for the representatives was mostly done by Confederate soldiers from Kentuckyball and Missouriball. The order of secession resolutions and dates are: # South Carolinaball (December 20, 1860) # Mississippiball (January 9, 1861) # Floridaball (January 10, 1861) # Alabamaball (January 11, 1861) # Georgiaball (state) (January 19, 1861) # Louisianaball (January 26, 1861) # Texasball (February 1, 1861) Bombardment of Fort Sumter (April 12) and President Lincoln's call up (April 15) # Virginiaball (April 17, 1861) # Arkansasball (May 6, 1861) # Tennesseeball (May 7, 1861) # North Carolinaball (May 20, 1861) Although slave-holding Delawareball and Marylandball did not secede, citizens from those states exhibited divided loyalties. Regiments of Marylanders fought in Lee's Army of Northern Virginiaball. But overall, 24,000 men from Marylandball joined the Confederate armed forces, compared to 63,000 who joined USAball(Union) forces. Delaware never produced a full regiment for the Confederacy, but neither did it emancipate slaves as did Missouriball and West Virginiaball. DCballcitizens made no attempts to secede and through the war years, referendums sponsored by President Lincoln approved systems of compensated emancipation and slave confiscation from "disloyal citizens". Today, the Confederate battle flag is highly controversial. There is a common misconception about the battle flag of the CSA being the national flag. This, however, is not true. Military The military armed forces of the Confederacy comprised three branches: Army, Navy and Marine Corps. The Confederate military leadership included many veterans from the USAball's Army and USAball's Navy who had resigned their Federal commissions and had won appointment to senior positions in the Confederate armed forces. Many had served in the Mexican– American War (including Robert E. Lee and Jefferson Davis), but some such as Leonidas Polk (who graduated from West Point but did not serve in the Army) had little or no experience. The Confederate officer corps consisted of men from both slave-owning and non-slave-owning families. The Confederacy appointed junior and field grade officers by election from the enlisted ranks. Although no Army service academy was established for the Confederacy, some colleges (such as The Citadel and Virginiaball's Military Institute) maintained cadet corps that trained Confederate military leadership. A naval academy was established at Drewry's Bluff, Virginiaball in 1863, but no midshipmen graduated before the Confederacy's end. The soldiers of the Confederate armed forces consisted mainly of white males aged between 16 and 28. The median year of birth was 1838, so half the soldiers were 23 or older by 1861. In early 1862, the Confederate Army was allowed to disintegrate for two months following the expiration of short-term enlistments. A majority of those in uniform would not re-enlist following their one-year commitment, so on April 16, 1862, the Confederate Congress enacted the first mass conscription on the North American continent. (The U.S. Congress followed a year later on March 3, 1863, with the Enrollment Act.) Rather than a universal draft, the initial program was a selective service with physical, religious, professional and industrial exemptions. These were narrowed as the war progressed. Initially, substitutes were permitted, but by December 1863 these were disallowed. In September 1862 the age limit was increased from 35 to 45 and by February 1864, all men under 18 and over 45 were conscripted to form a reserve for state defense inside state borders. Victory and Defeat The American Civil War broke out in April 1861 with a Confederate victory at the Battle of Fort Sumter in Charleston. Confederate President Davis, in the cabinet, decided to seize Fort Sumter before the relief fleet arrived, and on April 12, 1861, General Beauregard forced its surrender. Following Sumter, Lincoln directed states to provide 75,000 troops for three months to recapture the Charleston Harbor forts and all other federal property. This emboldened secessionists in Virginiaball, Arkansasball, Tennesseeball and North Carolinaball to secede rather than provide troops to march into neighboring Southern states. In May, Federal troops crossed into Confederate territory along the entire border from the Chesapeake Bay to New Mexicoball. The first battles were Confederate victories at Big Bethel (Bethel Church, Virginiaball), First Bull Run (First Manassas) in Virginiaball July and in August, Wilson's Creek (Oak Hills) in Missouri. At all three, Confederate forces could not follow up their victory due to inadequate supply and shortages of fresh troops to exploit their successes. Following each battle, Federals maintained a military presence and occupied DCball; Fort Monroe, Virginiaball; and Springfield, Missouriball. Both North and South began training up armies for major fighting the next year. USAballGeneral George B. McClellan's forces gained possession of much of northwestern Virginiaball in mid-1861, concentrating on towns and roads; the interior was too large to control and became the center of guerrilla activity. General Robert E. Lee was defeated at Cheat Mountain in September and no serious Confederate advance in western Virginiaball occurred until the next year. Meanwhile, USAball seized control of much of the Confederate coastline from Virginiaball to South Carolinaball. It took over plantations and the abandoned slaves. Federals there began a war-long policy of burning grain supplies up rivers into the interior wherever they could not occupy. The Union Navy began a blockade of the major southern ports and prepared an invasion of Louisiana to capture New Orleansball in early 1862. Incursions: 1862 Much of northwestern Virginiaball was under Federal control. In February and March, most of Missouriball and Kentuckyball were Union "occupied, consolidated, and used as staging areas for advances further South". Following the repulse of Confederate counter-attack at the Battle of Shiloh, Tennesseeball, permanent Federal occupation expanded west, south and east. Confederate forces repositioned south along the Mississippi River to Memphisball( Tennesseeball's city), where at the naval Battle of Memphis, its River Defense Fleet was sunk. Confederates withdrew from northern Mississippiball and northern Alabamaball. New Orleansball was captured April 29 by a combined Army-Navy force under USAball Admiral David Farragut, and the Confederacy lost control of the mouth of the Mississippi River. It had to concede extensive agricultural resources that had supported the Union's sea-supplied logistics base. Although Confederates had suffered major reverses everywhere, as of the end of April the Confederacy still controlled territory holding 72% of its population. Federal forces disrupted Missouriball and Arkansasball; they had broken through in western Virginiaball, Kentuckyball, Tennesseeball and Louisianaball. Along the Confederacy's shores, USAball forces had closed ports and made garrisoned lodgments on every coastal Confederate state except Alabama and Texas.195 Although scholars sometimes assess the American blockade as ineffectual under international law until the last few months of the war, from the first months it disrupted Confederate privateers, making it "almost impossible to bring their prizes into Confederate ports". British firms developed small fleets of blockade running companies, such as John Fraser and Company, and the Ordnance Department secured its own blockade runners for dedicated munitions cargoes. During the Civil War fleets of armored warships were deployed for the first time in sustained blockades at sea. After some success against the Union blockade, in March the ironclad CSS Virginia was forced into port and burned by Confederates at their retreat. Despite several attempts mounted from their port cities, CSA naval forces were unable to break the Union blockade. Attempts were made by Commodore Josiah Tattnall's ironclads from Savannah in 1862 with the CSS Atlanta. Secretary of the Navy Stephen Mallory placed his hopes in a European-built ironclad fleet, but they were never realized. On the other hand, four new English-built commerce raiders served the Confederacy, and several fast blockade runners were sold in Confederate ports. They were converted into commerce-raiding cruisers, and manned by their British crews. In the east, Union forces could not close on Richmondball (Virginia). General McClellan landed his army on the Lower Peninsula of Virginiaball. Lee subsequently ended that threat from the east, then Union General John Pope attacked overland from the north only to be repulsed at Second Bull Run (Second Manassas). Lee's strike north was turned back at Antietam MD, then Union Major General Ambrose Burnside's offensive was disastrously ended at Fredericksburg VA in December. Both armies then turned to winter quarters to recruit and train for the coming spring. In an attempt to seize the initiative, reprovision, protect farms in mid-growing season and influence U.S. Congressional elections, two major Confederate incursions into Union territory had been launched in August and September 1862. Both Braxton Bragg's invasion of Kentucky and Lee's invasion of Marylandball were decisively repulsed, leaving Confederates in control of but 63% of its population. The failures of the two invasions were attributed to the same irrecoverable shortcomings: lack of manpower at the front, lack of supplies including serviceable shoes, and exhaustion after long marches without adequate food. Also in September Confederate General William W. Loring pushed Federal forces from Charleston, Virginiaball, and the Kanawha Valley in western Virginiaball, but lacking reinforcements Loring abandoned his position and by November the region was back in Federal control. 1863-1864 The failed Middle Tennesseeball then damaged the Confederate forces. The Confederacy won a significant victory April 1863, repulsing the Federal advance on Richmond at Chancellorsville, but the Union consolidated positions along the Virginiaball coast and the Chesapeake Bay. Without an effective answer to Federal gunboats, river transport and supply, the Confederacy lost the Mississippi River following the capture of Vicksburg, Mississippiball, and Port Hudson in July, ending Southern access to the trans-Mississippi West. July brought short-lived counters, Morgan's Raid into OhioRawr and the New York Cityball draft riots. Robert E. Lee's strike into Pennsylvaniaball was repulsed at Gettysburg, Pennsylvaniaball despite Pickett's famous charge and other acts of valor. Southern newspapers assessed the campaign as "The Confederates did not gain a victory, neither did the enemy." September and November left Confederates yielding Chattanooga, Tennesseeball, the gateway to the lower south. For the remainder of the war fighting was restricted inside the South, resulting in a slow but continuous loss of territory. In early 1864, the Confederacy still controlled 53% of its population, but it withdrew further to reestablish defensive positions. Union offensives continued with Sherman's March to the Sea to take Savannah and Grant's Wilderness Campaign to encircle Richmond and besiege Lee's army at Petersburg. In April 1863, the C.S. Congress authorized a uniformed Volunteer Navy, many of whom were British. Wilmington and Charleston had more shipping while "blockaded" than before the beginning of hostilities. The Confederacy had altogether eighteen commerce destroying cruisers, which seriously disrupted Federal commerce at sea and increased shipping insurance rates 900%. Commodore Tattnall unsuccessfully attempted to break the Union blockade on the Savannah River in Georgiaball (state) with an ironclad again in 1863. Beginning in April 1864 the ironclad CSS Albemarle engaged Union gunboats and sank or cleared them for six months on the Roanoke River North Carolina. The Federals closed Mobile Bay by sea-based amphibious assault in August, ending Gulf coast trade east of the Mississippi River. In December, the Battle of Nashville ended Confederate operations in the western theater. Collapse: 1865 The first three months of 1865 saw the Federal Carolinas Campaign, devastating a wide swath of the remaining Confederate heartland. The "breadbasket of the Confederacy" in the Great Valley of Virginiaball was occupied by Philip Sheridan. The Union Blockade captured Fort Fisher in North Carolinaball, and Sherman finally took Charleston, South Carolinaball by land attack. The Confederacy controlled no ports, harbors or navigable rivers. Railroads were captured or had ceased operating. Its major food producing regions had been war-ravaged or occupied. Its administration survived in only three pockets of territory holding one-third its population. Its armies were defeated or disbanding. At the February 1865 Hampton Roads Conference with Lincoln, senior Confederate officials rejected his invitation to restore the Union with compensation for emancipated slaves. The three pockets of unoccupied Confederacy were southern Virginiaball- North Carolinaball, central Alabamaball- Floridaball, and Texasball. The latter two areas less from any notion of resistance than from the disinterest of Federal forces to occupy them. The Davis policy was independence or nothing, while Lee's army was wracked by disease and desertion, barely holding the trenches defending Jefferson Davis' capital. The Confederacy's last remaining blockade-running port, Wilmington, North Carolinaball was lost. When the Union broke through Lee's lines at Petersburg, Richmondball (Virginia) fell immediately. Lee surrendered a remnant of 50,000 from the Army of Northern Virginiaball at Appomattox Court House, Virginiaball, on April 9, 1865. "The Surrender" marked the end of the Confederacy. The CSS Stonewall sailed from Europe to break the Union blockade in March; on making Havanaball, ( Cubaball's capital) it surrender. Some high officials escaped to Europe, but President Davis was captured May 10; all remaining Confederate land forces surrendered by June 1865. The U.S. Army took control of the Confederate areas without post-surrender insurgency or guerrilla warfare against them, but peace was subsequently marred by a great deal of local violence, feuding and revenge killings. The last Confederate military unit, the commerce raider CSS Shenandoah, surrendered on November 5th, 1865. Jefferson Davis's final assessment in 1890 determined, "With the capture of the capital, the dispersion of the civil authorities, the surrender of the armies in the field, and the arrest of the President, the Confederate States of America disappeared ... their history henceforth became a part of the history of the United States." Relationships Friends * South Carolinaball - First state to join me! He believes in Dixie, Slaves, an' State's Rights! Everythin' I love. I'm proud of ya, my son. * Tennesseeball - Border state at first, Dixie lover later. He even refused that asshole's call for troops after the attack on Fort Sumter! He was also very helpful in the war effort. I think he's tryin' his best to take after me these days! * Mississippiball - Second state to secede. His large border with the Mississippi River made him very useful to me, as well as his loyalty! He never left my side. Many battles took place in his clay, but even so, he fought until I collapsed. He still misses me, you can even tell by his flag! * Floridaball - Third of the original seven states to join me. Nearly half of the guy's population at the time were slaves! Even though there was not much fightin' in his clay, he sent soldier after soldier to help me. Even today, that X on his flag is lookin' remarkably similar to mine... * Alabamaball - One of the mos' southern southern states I know. He fought for everythin' he had, even for his persistent tariff issue. He couldn't be restrained by anythin' and even before the war he rebelled against this sunofabitch when his governor led an attack on two federal forts on his coast! That's about as rebellious as ya can get, ah tell you whut. * Georgiaball (state) - Fith State to join me. His flag is still extremely similar to mine... There wasn't much fightin' in his clay until 1863, when ah started losin' my grip on Dixie. The Battle of Columbus, regarded to be the las' battle of the war, was fought on his clay. Today, he still holds some of that southern tradition. He still holds the flag high! Lawd, ah'm proud of ya, son. * Louisianaball - The most French of all my sons, but he stood for all the things I loved, State's Rights, Slavery, an' Freedom. He was essential to the war effort, an' his port at New Orleans helped me a lot. Ah'm still lookin' after him, as he's scared of voodoo stories. * Texasball - The biggest and stronkest of all my sons. He provided me with never endin' support and troops, and he loved Dixie most of all. He had some great ports, but That damn blockade stopped me from helpin' him make money off his cotton. Today, he still is the most rebellious and stronkest state in the south. He loves states rights, dixie, and most of all, his freedom. * Virginiaball - My Capital and the state that fought the hardest against those damn yankees. His success with Robert E. Lee kept him out of the yank's hands, and my old capital is still as beautiful as ever. He is the only state to lose land as a result of the war, with that traitor cutting himself out of Dixie's clay and into the yank's hands. Ol' Virginia's still bitter about it, too. * Arkansasball - Almost a traitor. He intitially wanted to stay in that idiot's Union, but ended up makin' the right choice and sidin' with me. He raised some of the biggest troop numbers for my army, with over 48 new regiments created. General Patrick Clayburn helped save Dixie! (well, at least until 1865) There was also some brutal trench warfare at the Battle of Pea Ridge, but he doesn't mind that because he fought hard. His diamond-shaped flag is modeled after my battle flag! * North Carolinaball - The most North of any of my states. Even still, he likes to act like he's more northern than Virginia. Don't lose your way, son! He remained a pretty divided state throughout the war, but he turned out alright, ah suppose. He's especially good at capturing forts. That's a pretty useful tactic, ah'd reckon. * UKball Great trading partner. Kinda abandoned me as the war dragged on, ah thought you were my friend! Still, most British supported my war against the yanks, if not in the form of troops or supplies. WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?! * Franceball - Good trading partner. He wanted to support me, and Napoleon III even said that "a war without allies would be useless." Then that sunofabitch said he'd declare war on France if they decided to support me. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED IT?! All I wanted was a friend... *sniff* Slaves Enemies * USAball - Some foolish jerk that thinks slavery is bad. The one who broke my CSS Virginia. THE MAIN REASON FOR THE WAR! I WOULDN"T HAVE DECLARED WAR BUT NOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO SEND YOUR SUPPLY SHIPS TO FORT SUMTER! ''REMOVE! '' * Philippinesball - His wretched son, basically stolen from an imperialist country. Also this school of his STOLE MY NAME!! 'Stop supporting this SON OF A GUN! * 3ball Some of them took a good idea, and sided with me in the civil war! But why you guys are so tan? Ah'll never understand. * Cubaball - His other son, who sided to USAball's Enemy, Commieball. What have you become, my son? You'd better remove that communism for the betterment of Dixie! * 8ball - Fuck you! You're my slave! Come back here you little '*BWEEP*'''State's rights above slave's rights! * Guamball - Another stolen son from Spainball! '''REMOVE USABALL'S SONS! He doesn't remember me... *sniff* * Brazilball - When I died, many of us fled there to preserve our tradition. Now, their city of Americanaball embraces me! Which will be the base of our new uprising... * First Mexican Empireball - He was a good friend until he said gringo to me. REMOVE TACO! * West Virginiaball - AAAHHHHHAAAAAA!!!! YOU ARE THE WORST SOUTHERN STATE EVER!!! YOU SIDED WITH THAT COMMIE FEDERALIST!!! YOU ARE A TRAITOR, YOU PIECE OF INBRED HILLBILLY CRAP!! REMOVE COUNTRY ROAD! * Virginiaball - Sorry about Charlottesville. But at least OhioRawr removed leftists. * Nevadaball - YOU TRAITOR! YOU MADE LINCOLN WIN THE ELECTION! GAMBLERS ARE ILLEGAL! SLAVERY IS THE BEST! AND DON'T JOIN SLAVERY REMOVER! * Missouriball & Maineball - FUCK YOU TWO AND YOUR SHITTY COMPROMISE!!! * UKball and Franceball - I thought you two couldn't stand the chance not to lick those damn yanks, but I was wrong. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED HELP?! Gallery Sdfsdfsdf.png Confederate States (Polandball)2.png QDVulFd.png 'qbEAmMC.png 1979642 548811798569380 528543660 n.png Striking Similarities.png 5cYBjPz.png Reds are Enemies.png Murica's Sunglasses.png Rebels Collide.png zh:美利堅聯盟國球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:USAball Category:Cross Category:Poor Category:Republic Category:Unrecognized Countryballs